


Entscheidung und Erkenntnis

by Judas_Valleyman (VictorianDoubt)



Category: Faust - Johann Wolfgang von Goethe
Genre: Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 04:06:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4904878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictorianDoubt/pseuds/Judas_Valleyman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eine alternative Kerkerszene, die gar nicht so sehr alternativ ist, aber mehr auf Gretchen eingeht.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entscheidung und Erkenntnis

„Du solltest dich langsam mal entscheiden!“, sagte – oder drohte – er, lächelnd, die Hand ausgestreckt, als wolle er ihr mit seinen Worten und Armen eine Brücke bauen. Sie jedoch konnte ihn nur anstarren, wortlos und mit Zweifel in den Augen. Es war ihr klar, dass für Heinrich nur eine Entscheidung als die Richtige gelten würde, doch etwas in ihr sträubte sich gegen diese.  
Um sich nicht von seinem bohrenden Blick ablenken zu lassen, schloss sie die Augen, und der Drang, in ewiger Finsternis zu ertrinken, war so überwältigend.  
( _Sich selbst in Dunkelheit zu ertränken, so wie sie ihr Kind-_ )  
Sie wusste nicht, ob der Lärm in ihrem Kopf von außen hereindrang, ob Heinrich immer noch sprach, ob die Welt unterging, oder es schlichtweg der Wahnsinn war, der in den Winkeln ihres Geistes herumschlich und von Tod und Verdammnis brüllte. Es war schrecklich, sich selbst dabei beobachten zu können, wie man den Verstand verlor und sie presste die Hände vor die Augen und wünschte, der Mann vor ihr möge verschwinden, möge sie in Ruhe lassen, möge sie nie gefunden haben.   
Vielleicht liebte etwas in ihr ihn immer noch, vielleicht liebte sie nur deshalb den Gedanken an Tod, weil er wie der personifizierte Tod in ihrem Leben gewaltet hatte. Und nun stand er da, mit einem Vorschlag, der in ihren Ohren wie Hohn klang, doch für ihn wahrscheinlich ein liebevoller Akt war.  
Verzweifelt versuchte sie in diesem Wirrnis aus Schuld, Liebe und scheinbarer Entscheidungsfreiheit die eigene Stimme in ihren Gedanken zu hören, nicht diese Kakophonie gegensätzlicher Meinungen, die sie außeinanderriss. Hinzu kam dieser schreckliche prasselnde Regen, der nicht nur die Dächer und Straßen zu bedecken schien, sondern dessen faulige Feuchtigkeit sich so tief in ihre Gedanken und alles um sie herum gesogen hatte.

Heinrich hatte keine Zeit, konnte ihr keine Ruhe gönnen. Mit viel zu festem Griff packte er ihre Handgelenke und riss ihre Hände vom Gesicht weg. Sie wollte ihn nicht ansehen, starrte lieber an ihm vorbei, dennoch war es, als sehe sie ihn zum ersten Mal richtig. Sie erkannte etwas, und diese Erkenntnis war es, die plötzlich jeden anderen Gedanken verdrängte.  
Als sie aufsah, blickte sie nicht in das so geliebte Gesicht, sondern erkannte, wie falsch es wahr. Der Ausdruck in seinen Augen war eine Fälschung, seine ausgestreckten Hände und jedes Wort, das er je gesprochen hatte. Das Schlimmste war, dass er selbst es nicht wusste. Er hielt seine Worte für aufrichtig, seine Liebe für echt und die Entscheidung, die er ihr anbot, für eine eben solche.  
„Du kannst, so wolle nur!“, so hatte er gesagt, doch was war ein Wollen, das im Befehlston ausgesprochen wurde?  
Zum ersten Mal, seitdem sie ihn kannte, hatte sie den Eindruck, einen Einblick in die wahre Welt zu erhalten – unglücklicherweise in den Minuten, in denen sie spürte, wie der Wahnsinn sie von innen in die Tiefe ihres Selbst zog.

„Wenn ich wollen kann, so mag ich mich dafür entscheiden, mich nie wieder entscheiden zu müssen.“, antwortete sie nun, endlich, doch seinem Gesichtsausdruck nach zu schließen hätte Heinrich viel lieber noch länger auf eine Antwort gewartet, als diese hören zu müssen. Es dauerte noch einige Sekunden, bis er die volle Bedeutung ihrer Worte erfasst hatte, doch dann – weil er zu sehr Realist war um die wirklichen Wahrheiten zu verstehen – sagte er nur: „Komm mit mir und du wirst dich nie wieder entscheiden müssen.“

Wäre hinter ihr nicht die kalte Kerkerwand gewesen, wäre sie nun noch mehr zurückgewichen; vor allem, als plötzlich vom Eingang ihrer Zelle hysterisches Gelächter erklang. Noch bevor sie hinsah, wusste sie, wer dort stand. Heinrichs seltsamer Freund, kein Zweifel. Ihr war, als wäre ihm immer schon unhörbar jener irre, aufwühlende Klang gefolgt, der sie nun zittern und Heinrich wütend herumfahren ließ.

„Was soll das?“, fragte er barsch. „Sie scheint nicht mitkommen zu wollen, ganz sicher ist sie verrückt geworden-“ - „Freue dich doch, dass sie _geworden_ ist, schließlich gabst du ihr nie die Gelegenheit, etwas zu _sein_.“ Immer noch leise kichernd trat Mephisto näher heran.  
Faust warf ihm nur einen hasserfüllten Blick zu. „Wieso lachst du überhaupt? Deine Aufgabe ist es mir zu helfen, wenn du nun auch noch verrückt wirst, ist damit niemandem gedient.“  
„Die Frage ist: Warum bist _du_ so ernst?“ Er schnalzte mit der Zunge und schüttelte mitleidig den Kopf. „Ich dachte, dir als Wissenschaftler müssten solch unvorhersehbare Entwicklungen und die Analyse eben dieser eine besondere Freude bereiten? Wer hätte das von dem kleinen Gretchen gedacht! Sie zieht dir den Tod vor! Ich bitte vielmals um Verzeihung, aber es ist mir ein Unmögliches, dies nicht lustig zu finden.“  
Eine unaussprechliche Wut zeichnete sich nun in Fausts Gesichtszügen ab, als er mit der einen Hand Margarete am Arm packte und zu sich zerrte, mit der anderen einen Versuch machte, auf Mephisto einzuschlagen. „Verflucht! Du musst mir helfen, sie heraus zu bekommen!“, befahl er, doch der Teufel grinste nur höhnisch. „Oh nein. Ich muss nicht. Nicht jetzt und nicht hier. Ich werde noch viele Gelegenheiten haben, dich zum Glück zu führen und dabei die Leichen junger Mädchen hinter dir zurückzulassen.“  
Faust zitterte vor Wut und Margarete vor Angst, doch sie wagte es, ihn anzuschreien, nun war sie es, die befahl: „Lass mich sofort los! Ich habe meine Entscheidung getroffen. Ich verdiene keine Freiheit mehr, außer jener, mich dafür zu entscheiden, nicht zu fliehen. Ja, geh' du fort und suche dir die Nächste! Ich habe dich geliebt, und ich verachte mich selbst dafür, doch bald werde ich frei von Liebe und allem anderen sein. Du hingegen warst schon immer frei von Liebe und ich weiß, es sind Trugbilder, doch wenn ich dich ansehe, scheint auch dein Gesicht und jeder liebevolle Blick, der je auf ihm lag, nicht wirklich dir zu gehören.“  
Schwer getroffen ließ Faust nun ihren Arm los. Es waren wirklich nur Trugbilder, die sie peinigten, doch er fühlte sich durchschaut, dachte, es wäre ein Seitenhieb auf seine durch den Zaubertrank veränderte Gestalt.  
„Du weißt es also? Du siehst, dass dies nicht mein Körper ist, dass ich nicht der bin, der ich zu sein vorgebe?“  
Das hatte sie so nicht gemeint, doch als er es aussprach konnte sie die Wahrheit bis in die Knochen spüren.  
„Mach das verdammte Licht aus!“, schrie sie nun, so laut, wie sie noch nie geschrien hatte, bevor sie weinend zusammenbrach.  
Es war dunkel im Kerker, immer noch, doch Faust brauchte nicht nachzufragen.  
Das Licht der Wahrheit war es, das sie nun so blendete, dass sie selbst in ihrer Vergangenheit nichts Gutes mehr sehen ließ, das Licht der Erkenntnis, das die Liebe, an die sie geglaubt hatte, so ausleuchtete, dass sie keine täuschenden Schatten mehr werfen konnte, in denen sich Glück versteckte.

Der Henker würde das Licht löschen. Heinrich blieb nur, zu gehen.


End file.
